Fliq out!
by LittleClown
Summary: Torture and Cannibalism abound in this very,very dark adventure with the Happy Tree Friends.  No rape only gore. Dark!fic
1. Hopscotch

Authors Note: Hello guys! I had token a bit of a break from the HTF fandom to get my life straightened out a bit. Now I'm back with a bit more knowledge of writing. Also I feel a bit on the dark side today. So here is a dark fic for you guys. It will be multi chapter, but don't worry I'll update my other fics too!Also the gore will get much better than this I just needed a quick intro before I got to the good stuff and let me get this straight. NO RAPE OK. Just tons of gore to make me the happiest girl in the world.

Flippy's day had started out pretty normal. He had got up, got dressed, took his pill, and left. That was it no threats whatsoever.

Out side the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and he could see a few other Happy Tree residents playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. He noticed his friend Flaky was there with them.

"Hey there Flaky." He said walking straight towards her. He had learned his lesson not to come up from behind. The scared porcupine would scream her head off if he made that mistake again.

"H-hello Flippy." She waved laughing nervously. "W-wanna join us?"

"Sure, but whos turn is it?" Flippy laughed to himself. Scary ol' war vet playing with some teens. It was kinda like a horror story.

"Toothy,Cuddles,Nutty, Me, and then you can go." She counted with her fingers as she told him the list.

"Alright." He replied turning his attention to the muave beaver picking a stone off the ground.

Toothy tossed the stone towards the chalk outline. It skidded across the pavement causing sparks to fly. The rock was flint. Flippy's eyes dialated as he noticed the sparks catching a nearby patch of dead grass a flame.

"No,no,no,no,no. No!" Flippy thought as he started flipping. Fire! Trauma has turned him partly into a devil and now that devil was coming out. His eyes became a lighter green it was ironic. His face contorted into a fear stilling expression. His lips dragged across his face in a sadistic smirk. He picked up a large rock next to him and let out a maniacal laugh.

He hit Toothy first a splatter of blood exploded from his forhead. It splashed onto Fliqpy causing a warm sensation you can only get from blood. Next was Cuddles who crouched down to try and help Toothy. The bunnies shriek was cut short as he was knocked unconcious by the small boulder. Next he quickly dispatched Nutty the candy freak had for a moment thought the blood was something sweet, Fliqpy spat in disgust, it was almost too easy.

Flaky tried to run fear taking over her. She didn't get far. She tripped and gripped her knee. The sidewalk had split it open and the crimson liquid was now leaking out onto the pavement. Fliqpy chucked the rock at her and it smacked against her head with a sickening squealch.

Sighing with happiness Fliqpy got up to examine his handywork. No one was dead yet! What a shocker. He could continue with his insane spree how wonderful! Gathering up all the bodies and there parts Fliqpy slowly dragged them back to his house thinking about how much fun this is going to be!


	2. Who's Hungry?

Authors Note: Alright time for gore! Yay! Warning for things to come. :] Also a few references to Cupcakes and Sweet Apple Massacre if you know what I mean.

Toothy awoke in a dark room lit by only a dim lightbulb. He tried to move,but a wooden support held him tight and a gag restrained him from talking. He tried to scream, but it came out muffled. He cast his gaze around he started to see other shapes appear. He saw that it was his friends in similar devices. Toothy tried to move his hand with a sudden movement he wedged it out at a odd angle. The splintery wood stopped him though as it dug into his wrist. He saw droplets of red trail down his arm. Tears started forming in his eyes at the pain.

"Dear me your hurting yourself and I havn't even done anything yet!" Fliqpy's deep voice boomed across the room as he opened a solid metal door that was hidden in shadow. He pulled with him a cart of neatly arranged tools. "I'm going to remove your gags, but!~" He said playfully stopping aruptly to grab a rusty knife off the cart and drop it to the floor in the center of the room . "If you say anything or scream I'll cut out your tongue." He finished with a smile and flicked on the lights so everyone could see the blade.

He started with Flaky taking the dirty balled up cloth he call a gag out of her mouth. She spat on the floor for a moment and whimpered before going silent. Next he took off Nutty's who only giggled sadly before casting his glance to the floor.

Fliqpy padded his head "Cheer up ya' little freak." He said happily a devilish glint in his eyes.

Next he walked to Cuddles. Toothy was shocked to see his friends face twisted into a expression of,not fear, but anger.

Cuddles eyes darted to Fliqpy anger flowing in the dark depths. His ears layed back against his head. Fliqpy pulled of the gag and got down on one knee to come face to face with the yellow rabbit.

"Something wrong little cotton tail?" He said ruffling the bit of fluff on Cuddle's head.

"Get bent." Cuddle's hissed at him spitting in his face.

Fliqpy's anger roared up as he grabbed Cuddle's head and slammed it into the wall behind him. Toothy winced at the thud that came from the skull coming in contact with metal.

"I warned you didn't I?" He said reaching for the knife that layed on the floor. He gripped the rabbit's chin and held it at a odd angle so he could open the mouth. Sticking the knife inside he cut with a quick motion and pulled part of the muscle out of the mouth. Fliqpy threw the tongue onto the floor and moved away as Cuddle's vomited then fell unconcious. Fliqpy set the blade back onto the cart then looked around the room to see the scared expressions from the others.

"Now." Fliqpy started grabbing the tongue off the ground and rubbing it in the vomit. Toothy could smell it from where he was it was horrid. "Who's hungry?" Fliqpy then chuckled as he turned to Nutty. "Ah candy boy you must want something sweet to eat."

Before Nutty could object the meat was thrust into his mouth he gagged and was about to spit it out when Fliqpy stuck his hand over the squirrels mouth.

"Swallow it now." He said venom dripping from his words.

Nutty chewed a bit then swallowed and shudders racked his body aswell as tears.

"There we go." Fliqpy once again patted the boys head. "Now what else to do?" He tapped his chin in thought and turned back to the cart. He pulled off a knife. The blade shone in the light. "Toothy your hand is at quite a awkward angle. Tell me should I fix this?"

Toothy didn't reply though he started sobbing silently as his gaze was cast to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fliqpy looked over at him and spun the knife in his hand. Walking over he gripped Toothy's left hand and pulled it out of the wooden support the wood raking down his arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't put something more elegant together to hold you guys, but I didn't know when you would come back to the world of the living."

"P-please stop..." A hushed voice came from across the room. Flaky shot a sad glance at Fliqpy before continuing. "Please just let us go..."

"Go? Stop? Silly Flaky those just aren't in my vocablulary." Fliqpy said before returning to Toothy.

He swung his knife against the wrist. The metal met flesh and sliced through the vein. Blood squirted out and Toothy screamed his voice cut short as his throat closed up mid scream. He panted look at his half cut wrist.

"Damn! Forgot to sharpen it." Fliqpy tossed the tool behind him and it landed, well embedded, in Nutty's foot. The green squirrel whimpered in pain his breath now coming in heavy gasps and giggles. "Ah! Wait a second I know what to do." He pulled away from Toothy and went to the cart again. Pulling off a silver hack saw his expression turned puzzled.

"Why do they call a hack saw anyway?" He shrugged slowly coming back to his 'prey'. "I mean you hack with a knife that's what I just did anyway."


End file.
